Hopefully We'll Meet Again
by SkyRosyPosy
Summary: What if Rapunzel decided not to tell Mother Gothel about her discovery? What if Eugene didn't get rescued right away but wasn't scheduled for execution until a week later? How will they find each other? Rated T for safety!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **This is my first fanfiction ever. In this story Eugene will take longer to reach Rapunzel and she doesn't knock the dresser over for the purpose of my story. Thank you for reading and I hope you will enjoy!**

I could finally see. How could I have been so blind all those years? I am the lost princess.

"Rapunzel! What's taking so long?" Mother Gothel called.

Thoughts rushed through my head as I heard the thump of every step she took closer. She was almost at my door when one thought became clear Mother Gothel must not find out that I know I am the lost princess. It was too dangerous. I shoved the purple flag under my pillow.

"There you are! Come quickly or the soup will get cold!" Mother Gothel said.

I forced the best smile I could.  
"I'm starving," I lied. I stepped towards the door relieved that she seemed to buy it.

Dinner was uneventful it was filled with small talk. I faked a yawn when my plate was clean.

"Good night mother,"I piped.

"Good night flower," she replied.

I walked to my room thankful she hadn't realized I knew the truth. I tried not to feel bad about lying but I still did.  
I looked out the window. Where are you Eugene?  
I went to my bed and put my head down and closed my eyes but I felt uncomfortable being here. It seemed like hours before drowsiness hit me.

A ray of light hit my face, but I kept my eyes closed. The door closed and the footsteps echoed down the stairs. I waited a while until I got up. I gently placed my feet on the floor. As quietly as I could I tip toed to Mother Gothel's room. It was empty.

"Mother?" I tried. There was no reply. An idea crossed my head.  
I ran back in my room finding a green reptile on my bed.

"Pascal," I whispered," tonight we leave this tower and hopefully we'll never return.

He gave me a questioning look before curling up on my shoulder.

I took one last look at my room and I descended my tower.  
The feeling wasn't as magical as I stepped down on the floor as it did the first time because this time I don't have a lot of time to lose. I bunched up my hair in my arms and I ran towards the dark forest.

()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]() []()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]

My stomach rumbled loudly I should've brought food. The sun was just beginning to rise and my night of no sleep was beginning to catch up on me. Where can I find him? Where can I find Eugene? Maybe he's still at the kingdoms waiting for me. I marched towards the kingdom a new determination growing within me.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I decided to update today so here you go and I hope you enjoy! **

Eugene's POV:

My cell was damp, cold and dark not to mention dirty and smelly. Rapunzel! What happened to her? Yesterday I tried my best to go see her but the guards wouldn't let me. They thought I was lying. But, if I don't get out Gothel will just continue exploiting and using her or worse. I shuddered at the thought.

"What's wrong you dirty thief?" My guard spat in disgust,"A little too cold for you?" His guffaw echoed through the prison followed by more laughs of guards and inmates.

I chose to ignore it. I don't have much time left. I was lucky they were to busy to execute me this week. Nevertheless, I still needed to plan an escape, an escape to lead me to Rapunzel.

Gothel's POV

Where was she? Where was that girl?

"Rapunzel" I screeched.

I thought she wouldn't run away again after last time. She probably thought he was out there but he was long dead from his crimes. I made my way to the secret path leading up to the tower.  
"Rapunzel?" I called running up the stairs. Her room was empty.

Why did I leave? Was she even asleep? I pulled the covers of her bed in my frustration. Rapunzel's pillow skittered across the floor leaving a purple piece if fabric on her bed. I picked it up and looked at it.

"No," I whispered.

She couldn't have found out. If she did I have to make sure that I stop her. But when I get her back I'll make sure I treat her as she deserves. I laughed walking out of her room, exactly as she deserves.

Rapunzel's POV

I woke up with a cramp on my neck. I looked around. Where was I? The memories from last night flooded in my head making me dizzy. Eugene. I got up from my moss patch and looked at the nearby houses. I was pretty close to the kingdom. I brushed of my dress and hair. Pascal was still on the floor, careful not to wake him up I placed him on my shoulder.  
I'm almost there Eugene just you wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for my short chapters! Thank you to The Blue Shadow my co-writer and to all who are following this story. On to HWMA!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled**

I walked into the kingdom the sun shining down on the castle. I decided not to go yet. I want to wait until I find Eugene, besides they might not believe me. I'm not even sure I believe myself.

My stomach rumbled loudly interrupting my thoughts. I sighed I need to eat food. I don't have any money though. Maybe if I try to slip one... I shook my head I didn't want to steal. Eugene regretted stealing and I don't want to start down that path. Okay to get food I need money to get money I need.. What was that word? A job. I need a job. I still have to find him though, I still have to find Eugene.

"I'll find him after I get a job," I whispered to Pascal. But the poor chameleon was still asleep.

I looked down in my arms. What should I do about my hair. In a short amount of time I found the girls that braided it last time. I waved my arm over my head. Their faces brightened up as I walked towards them.

"Do you think you can braid it again?" I asked.

They nodded eagerly taking the hair from my arms. While they were braiding I wondered how I could find a job.

"Do you know where to find a job?" I asked.

"What can you do?" One of the girls asked.

"Well, I can clean, launder, paint, play instruments, knit, cook, bake, make candles and sew. I can also paint and make pots." I listed.

One of the girls piped up and said "I heard my mom gossiping with the butcher's wife, she said Mister Ross needed help at the bakery."

"Okay, thanks!" I told her. As soon as they finished I got up.

"Where is Mister Ross's bakery?" I inquired.

They pointed me in the direction. I thanked them and left running.

*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\

"That's it! That's the last straw!" He yelled."Go see if Madame LaFey wants you. I will not have you working in this kitchen more!"

I cringed, this was the second time already that I've been kicked out. First Mister Ross and now Mister Pond. All because of my hair. I sighed, it was only a couple of hairs that got into the cake and now a sauté. Hopefully Madame LaFey won't kick me out.

The sky turned into a beautiful mixture of pink and purple as I walked to a large sign that read Madame LaFey's Dress Emporium. The door was made out a a dark mahogany with perfectly shined and polished gold handles. I took a deep breath in and opened the door. Racks and rows of dresses filled a small room.

"Hello?" I called.

A woman around the same age as Gothel walked into the room from a back door.

"Hello welcome to Madame LaFey's Dress Emporium is there anything I can help you with?" The woman gave a kind smile.

"Are you Madame LaFey?" I asked.

"Yes I am," she replied.

"I was wondering if I could work here."

"Oh! Do you have a sample of a dress or anything you have sewed?" Madame LaFey asked.

"I actually made this dress," I said.

Madame LaFey studied my dress for a moment.

" I do need someone to help me make dresses," she muttered,"Okay! You're in! Room and food will be supplied along with a small allowance every week. You will start tomorrow. Let me show you to your room."

How did she know I needed food and a room?

As if reading my mind she said," I know a needy soul when I see one."

"Thank you." I followed her through the back door.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm sorry that I've moved the rating up to T but this chapter might be unsuitable for children. Thank you to everyone that has followed, favorited or reviewed. Thank you to The Blue Shadow who is my co-writer. Note: It's been 2 days since Rapunzel escaped.**

**On to my story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled**

* * *

Golden sunlight streamed onto my face waking me up. It was around 7:00 so I got up. Today I finally started my job at Madame LaFey's boutique.

"Good Morning!" Madame LaFey greeted.

"Good Morning," I replied .

"Come eat some breakfast," said Madame LaFey.

She led me to the kitchen where 2 plates were set up with scrambled eggs, biscuits and sausages. A pitcher of orange juice sat on the table.

"It looks delicious, thank you." I smiled at her generosity.

As I began to eat the wonderful food one thought kept troubling me. Where is Eugene?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Eugene's POV

"14," the guard said.

"Aughh," I yelped in pain.

I braced myself for one more lash and thankfully the last.

"15," the guard said.

This time I didn't even yell. I could see red spots everywhere so I closed my eyes.

"Now get up you worthless scum!" The guard commanded.

I stumbled into an upright position. The pain was almost too much. Laughter rang in my ears.

"He can't even stand!" Someone guffawed.

My back stung like a pain I've never felt. I followed the guard to my cell. Through the mirror provided in the cell I could see my back was raw and bloody. The lines where the whip struck me were an angry red. Surrounding it was a disgusting shade of pink.

I have to get out of here but it is near impossible with the tight security. It would take a miracle for me to leave to rescue Rapunzel. Nevertheless I have to make sure she is okay she has to be.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Rapunzel's POV

"What's troubling you?" Madame LaFey asked snapping me out o my thoughts.

I faked a smile, "I'm fine nothing is troubling me."

Madame LaFey gave me a look that told me she wasn't convinced.

"Madame LaFey," I protested, "really I'm fine."

"Please call me Claire," she insisted, " and I know you're not okay."

Before I knew it everything was spilling out but I omitted the fact about my hair, being a princess and I called Eugene Flynn instead since no one else knew his real name.

"And I don't know where he is I can't seem to find him anywhere,"

I finished holding back the tears that formed in my eyes.

"Shhhh. It's okay," Claire comforted me.

She walked over and hugged me while patting my back.

I started to cry silently on her shoulder.

"I'm sure everything is going to be all right," she soothed me. "If it helps I'll help you look for him."

But, It would take a miracle for me to find him.

* * *

**Looks like they both need a miracle. Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey! Happy turkey day!**

**I'm thankful for so many things and for all my followers, favoriters and reviewers. Especially my cowriter The Blue Shadow who gives me ideas for HWMA and also betas. On to my story!**

* * *

I sat down in exhaustion. There were certainly a lot of people who came today.

Claire walked towards me and sat down next to me with a laugh.

"You'll get used to it don't worry," she mused on my expression. She was silent for a moment before exclaiming loudly in my ear, "it's lunch break!"

Claire pulled me to my feet and towards the kitchen. I laughed at the display in front of me. There was a round piece of ham and two green peas on it. There was a small slice of a tomato right below the peas. Yellowish mashed potatoes surrounded the top half of the ham with butter melted on top. It was me... sort of.

"It looks very appetizing," I said.

Claire gave me a large smile before sitting down.

"I snuck off to make this, hoping it would cheer you up."

"Thank you!" I replied. Claire has been so welcoming, I'm so thankful for her. I sat down and took a bite. It was heavenly.

"So I was thinking maybe tomorrow we can start asking around to see if anyone has heard of him," she said between bites.

I nodded my head completely immersed in eating my "hair" first. Tomorrow I know we'll find him.

* * *

Gothel's POV

I walked in the kingdom. The cool metal of my dagger was pressed against my skin. The streets were cluttered with annoying and noisy people. The shops were crookedly lined up. Where should I start first?

I looked at a bright, large sign that obscured the sky. Maybe I should start there.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV

It wasn't as busy as in the morning. Claire was helping me with the customers instead of coming up with dress designs.

"Rapunzel!" Claire called. "Go get me my measuring tape! I might need another one!"

"Okay!" I yelled.

I walked into the back door trying to find the supply room. I spotted a red door. Aha!

* * *

Gothel's POV

Madame LaFey's Dress Emporium. Sounds like a good place to start.

A lady in her late forties walked towards me.

"Hello! Welcome to Madame LaFey's Dress Emporium. How may I help you," she greeted.

"Oh! My poor daughter has run away from home. She is quite delusional. She makes up these fantasies and is convinced that I am evil. I miss her very much and would like for her to return because I love her so much," I cried. "Have you seen her anywhere?"

The woman looked at me a while studying me. I tried to look as worried as I could.

"Actually I have seen her somewhere," she stated.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV

I triumphantly stared at the measuring tape. After climbing a ladder and nearly falling I have retrieved it.

I put my hand on the door but stopped. I could hear Gothel's voice. I put my ear against the door and listened.

"miss her very much and would like for her to return"

I pulled away putting a hand to my mouth to cover up my gasp. How did she find me? Claire won't give me away I'm sure of it. I put my ear back.

"I have seen her somewhere." Claire stated.

No! I crumpled to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Heyy! Thanks to all the followers, favoriters and the reviewers. And to The Blue Shadow the person who gives me ideas an betas. I'm trying to make longer chapters but they appear to be getting shorter so sorry! On to my story!**

* * *

It seemed like an eternity before the door opened and my fears became true. I looked up at the person who opened the door. It was Claire.

"Hey!" She greeted.

"What happened?" I asked. Where was Gothel?

"Well your fake mother came by with some sob story and I knew she was lying so I told her you went to go work at Mister Pond's bakery. So when she goes and asks he's going to say you went to Mister Ross and... It all works out," she said.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks!" I said.

"You're welcome," she replied. "Now I know you wanted to go see if anyone knows where Flynn is but we can't risk Gothel seeing you. We might have to wait a week to go."

"It's okay, I'm sure he's fine," I assured her.

* * *

"Good night!" I yelled yawning as I closed the door. I snuggled in my light pink sheets. Smiling I thought of Eugene and how we will be together soon. It's been two days almost three since our adventure but I remember it so clearly. So much has changed since then. I've met Claire and escaped Gothel.

I should give Claire a gift to thank her. She's done so much for me. She braided my hair this morning, helped me with Gothel and is helping me Eugene. I fell asleep thinking of what I should give her.

* * *

Gothel's POV  
"Thank you!" I said leaving the kitchen.

I walked to the inn where I was staying.

"Ugghhh!" I yelled in frustration. It was all going so well until that Rider boy showed up.

Rapunzel had been inside the tower and happy. Now she is nowhere to be found. Obviously someone had lied. I know exactly who didn't tell the truth.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV  
"Wake up!" Claire sang.

I groaned pulling the covers over my face.

"Come on!" Claire pleaded.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

Claire pulled the covers off of me and dragged me out of bed.

"I made pancakes," she said.

I smelled the pancakes before I saw them. They were golden and piled up with syrup dripping off of them. I grinned and took a seat.

It was one hour before my break. I decided I was going to dedicate them to making a present for Claire. Today I knew exactly where to start.


End file.
